De tranen die ik huil
by Tellachwen
Summary: One Shot  Cynthia is geen gewone Zwadderaar en dat moet ze bekopen.


Samenvatting: Cinthia is geen gewone Zwadderaar en dat moet ze bekopen.

Waarschuwing: Dit verhaal bevat pestscènes. Als je hieraan gevoelig bent, dan lees je best niet verder.

AN: JK Rowling heeft Zweinstein bedacht.

* * *

**De tranen die ik huil**

Cynthia zakte snikkend door haar benen, haar rug gesteund door de koude, harde muur. Ze sloeg haar armen om haar knieën en begon heen en weer te schommelen. Tranen welden op in haar ogen, rolden over haar wangen en veroorzaakten donkere plekken op haar gewaad.

Ze was alleen, daar had ze zelf voor gezorgd. Niemand had haar gevolgd naar dit hoekje op de zesde verdieping; haar hoekje. Elke keer als Karen haar weer uitlachte, kwam ze hier snikkend tot rust. Enkel haar verdriet hield haar dan gezelschap. Ze had ook geen nood aan iemand anders; ze waren allemaal bijna net zo erg als Karen.

Cynthia was niet zoals alle andere Zwadderaars: ze was bevriend met een aantal Huffelpuffers die Dreuzelouders hadden. Nou ja, bevriend? Ze kon leuke gesprekken met hen voeren, maar ze verdedigden haar niet tegen haar gemene klasgenoten, uit angst om zelf slachtoffer te worden.

Cynthia hield veel van boeken en zat vaak alleen te lezen in het stilste hoekje van de leerlingenkamer. Bovendien kon ze het goed vinden met de meeste professoren en haalde ze schitterende punten.

Sociaal kon je Cynthia niet echt noemen en haar uiterlijk maakte haar ook al niet populairder. Ze had kleine, zwarte ogen die ze steeds benadrukte door ze nog eens extra te omranden. Haar haar was minstens even gitzwart als haar ogen en hing meestal sluik op haar kromme schouders, die nu al het gewicht van de hele wereld leken te dragen. Haar neus was even recht als de takken van de beukwilg. Kortom: ze was alles behalve geliefd.

Die avond had Karen haar extra hard gepest, uit verveling waarschijnlijk want de zesdejaars hadden geen huiswerk. De meest hatelijke Zwadderaar had haar belachelijk gemaakt voor heel de leerlingenkamer. Cynthia was nog maar net de grote ruimte binnengewandeld toen ze het al had moeten ontgelden.

'Diffindo,' had die gehate stem gefluisterd.

Haar boeken, veren en perkament waren allemaal de grond op gevallen. Het inktflesje, dat nog maar voor de eerste dag in gebruik was, had kletterend contact gemaakt met de stenen vloer en had zijn hele inhoud over haar bezittingen geleegd. Haar boek van Voorspellend Rekenen had grote vlekken op de pagina's waarop de belangrijkste tabellen terug te vinden waren.

Karen lachte gemeen, stapte op Cynthia af en spotte: 'Ochotte.' Ze wees op het huiswerk van Toverdranken dat ze net voltooid had in de bibliotheek. Het perkament drupte van het zwarte goedje weermee ze schreef en was compleet onleesbaar geworden. 'Ik vrees dat je dat opnieuw zal moeten maken.' Karens schaterlach weerklonk doorheen de leerlingenkamer en leek zelfs het stilste hoekje oorverdovend te vullen. Al snel leek iedereen mee te lachen.

Cynthia voelde de tranen branden. Ze wilde weglopen, maar leek het niet te kunnen. Zoals altijd moest ze de pesterijen ondergaan.

Karen liep naar de stapel boeken, die nog steeds op de vloer lag, en stapte er met haar voeten op. Haar rechtervoet liet ze een paar keer ronddraaien op het verbeterde huiswerk van Verweer. Het perkament, doorweekt met inkt, kon de druk niet aan en scheurde, langzaam maar zeker. De 'U' die bovenaan had gepronkt, bestond nu uit twee delen.

Cynthia trilde van onderdrukte woede. Haar hart bonsde in haar hoofd en haar tenen krulden zich in haar schoenen. Ze wilde roepen, krabben en vervloeken, maar kon het niet. Ze kon niets doen, ze durfde niets te doen. Ze was alleen in haar strijd tegen Karen; ze was alleen op de wereld. Machteloos zat ze gevangen in een situatie waaruit ze het liefst zo snel mogelijk wilde ontsnappen. Vol angst keek ze de hele leerlingenkamer rond. Iedereen grijnsde om haar verdriet, om het feit dat ze belachelijk gemaakt werd. Ze haatte ze. Ze haatte ze allemaal!

'Sorry,' zei haar belager tegen de Zwadderaars die het tafereel gade sloegen, 'ik weet dat jullie niet graag afval hebben in onze leerlingenkamer.' Haar ogen blonken maniakaal en ze liet haar toverstok arrogant tussen haar vingers draaien. 'Ik stel voor dat we dit afval snel opruimen. Incendio!'

Cynthia's bezittingen vatten vuur en werden door de oranje vlammen verteerd.

Nog voor ze goed en wel besefte wat er gebeurde, hing Cynthia omgekeerd in de lucht. Haar gewaad zakte over haar hoofd en haar billen waren voor iedereen zichtbaar. Ze wilde sterven. Alles was beter dan deze vernedering.

De hele leerlingenkamer bulderde van het lachen.

Cynthia kon haar tranen niet langer bedwingen. Alle emoties lekten uit haar weg. Erger dan dit kon het niet zijn. De dood zou haar verlossen van haar ellendig bestaan, maar martelen en vernederen was zoveel leuker voor Karen.

De spreuk werd opgeheven en ze viel in een hoopje op de grond, naast haar boeken, die herleid waren tot een hoopje smeulende as.

'Als jij er nu ook nog vandoor gaat, dan is alle afval verdwenen.' Karen leek de woorden uit te spuwen.

Woede, haat, verdriet en vernedering suisden door Cynthia's oren. Ze krabbelde recht. De tranen baanden zich nog steeds een weg over haar gelaat. Machteloosheid vulde haar. Ze wilde Karen vermoorden; zij had haar leven tot een hel gemaakt.

'Crucio!' Een rode lichtflits verliet de punt van haar toverstok en raakte haar vijand volop in het gezicht.

Karen viel op de grond en schreeuwde het uit. Haar gegil galmde in Cynthia's oren. Ze wilde Karen wurgen, pijn doen, nog maar de helft van de ellende bezorgen die zij al had moeten doorstaan. Ze was verscheurd, te erg gekwetst om nog te voelen. Haat had zich volledig van haar meester gemaakt en bedwelmde haar denken.

Ze keek naar de persoon die voor haar op de grond lag te spartelen. Even leek Cynthia te genieten van de macht die zij nu over haar rivale had, om even de touwtjes in handen te hebben.

De volgende tel drong de waarheid als een dolk tot haar door. Ze draaide zich om en rende de leerlingenkamer uit, achternagestaard door verwarde en angstige blikken. De tranen in haar ogen verhinderden haar om te zien waar ze liep, maar haar voeten kenden de route. Automatisch liep ze naar de plaats die zij alleen kende, naar haar schuilplaats op momenten dat het haar teveel werd, op momenten zoals nu.

Hijgend kwam ze tot stilstand tegen de muur. Ze liet zich door haar benen zakken en liet de tranen stromen. Ze haatte ze: de manier waarop ze haar aangekeken hadden, hun lach die de kamer had gevuld. Ze haatte ze allemaal, maar het meest van al haatte ze zichzelf.


End file.
